


Dreamcatcher: between two worlds.

by escapisme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisme/pseuds/escapisme
Summary: «Кто выведет тебя из лесу, если лес — это ты сам?»





	Dreamcatcher: between two worlds.

Бекхён спешно спускался вниз по ступенькам прочь от центрального офиса, машинально поправляя свободной рукой волосы, падающие на глаза, а второй крепче перехватывая ремень кожаной сумки с кипой бумаг и очерков, что нужно будет подготовить к понедельнику для сдачи статьи.  
Вечерний воздух пятницы щекотал ноздри запахом цветений с переливами густого аромата грозы. Не зря жаркие лучи, врывающиеся в кабинет сквозь чистые стекла окон, казались Бёну подозрительными и обманчивыми. В этом году весна наступила довольно поздно, и лишь последнюю неделю баловала жителей города теплыми деньками.  
Бекхён прогуливался по узким улочкам меж невысоких домов, ныряя из одного переулка в другой, неспешно шагая по брусчатке. В последнее время слишком много всего свалилось на плечи. Брать на себя роль среднестатистического клерка не входило в планы Бёна, но по стечению обстоятельств пришлось заниматься ненавистными бумажками, что не имели никакого отношения к его работе журналиста. Сейчас дышалось намного легче, нежели еще полчаса назад в душном помещении из четырех стен, замурованном макулатурой под завязку. Прохладный ветерок игриво тормошил полы длинного плаща и растрепанные волосы, оставляя сладкие поцелуи на щеках. Напряжение улетучивалось вместе с воздушными потоками прочь.  
Вдалеке послышался раскатистый гром, а всего через мгновение на нос и плечи упали первые холодные капли воды. Прохожие стали быстро разбегаться, прикрывая свои головы, кто зонтом, кто газетой. Бекхён трижды чертыхнулся, вспоминая, что его собственный зонт сейчас сиротливо стоял в углу кабинета. Брошенный и забытый.  
Редкие капли, орошающие город, уже через минуту превратились в самый настоящий ливень, словно кто-то невидимый повернул рубильник до максимума. Бёну уже начинало казаться, что небесной канцелярии доставляет удовольствие издеваться над бедным журналистом.  
Ноги сами понесли его куда-то вперед, наступая на лужи и не разбирая дороги. Зацепившись взглядом за укрытие под козырьком неприметного магазинчика, Бекхён со всей прытью направился туда. И хоть бежал он действительно быстро, все равно вымок до нитки. Волосы прилипли к лицу, равно, как и одежда к телу под безбожно мокрым плащом. Оборвав тщетные попытки отряхнуться от капель, Бён всмотрелся в простуженный горизонт, отмечая про себя, что дождь, увы, закончится не скоро. Через час-два, и то, если повезет. Промозглый ветер ощутимо холодил намокшую кожу.  
Люди вокруг неслись в никуда, толкались, кричали, рождая сумбур и суету; ливень неумолимо барабанил по черепицам крыш, безжалостно заливая дороги, по которым уже начали бежать ручьи. Переулок опустел за считанные минуты, а тело журналиста стало заметно сотрясаться от холода.  
Обернувшись, Бекхён спешно заглянул в потемневшее от времени стекло витрины магазинчика, спасшего его от непогоды. По ту сторону горел теплый свет, но разглядеть что-либо совершенно не удавалось. Место было ему абсолютно не знакомым, хотя он знал все улицы и закоулки этого города, как свои пять пальцев. Бён был несколько удивлен, но гадать, как он тут очутился, желания не возникло. Хотелось лишь поскорее согреться.  
На обветшавшей двери висела небольшая вывеска, что гласила крупными резными буквами: _«Лавка Мр. Фрайена»_ , и, почти незаметно, приписано чуть ниже мелким затертым шрифтом: _«Не бойтесь перешагивать через порог: возможно, этот шаг приведет Вас к настоящим чудесам»_. Бекхён, ухмыльнувшись, дернул плечами: идти ему сейчас в любом случае некуда, да и какой дурак откажется от встречи со своим персональным чудом.  
Открыв дверь, Бекхён шагнул внутрь под мелодичный перезвон колокольчика, с любопытством рассматривая магазин. Тусклое освещение затапливало небольшое помещение, до потолка заполненное всевозможными диковинками. Взору предстали целые антикварные горы, начиная от мебели, заканчивая статуэтками и украшениями. Предметы, обитающие здесь, были не то, чтобы старыми, скорее старинными, а некоторые даже древними.  
У противоположной от входа стены стояла кассовая стойка, из-за которой за гостем наблюдал пожилой мужчина с седыми волосами и очками в тонкой оправе на длинном носу. Он приятно улыбнулся и кивнул головой в знак приветствия. Кивнув мужчине в ответ, Бекхён прошел вглубь магазина, в восхищении осматриваясь. Резные столы, кресла в стиле эпохи барокко, вычурные канделябры, комоды, вазы. Впечатляло бесчисленное количество репродукций известных картин разных размеров в позолоченных рамах, что разместились везде, где только можно представить, словно уставшие путники, пригревшиеся на мягкой мебели и вдоль стен. Среди прочего, здесь даже нашлось место для ветвистых оленьих рогов, увешанных всевозможными подвесками, медальонами и амулетами.  
Бекхён лавировал среди товаров, с благоговением поедая глазами окружающий его мир, словно отдельный от того, что проглядывал сквозь пыльные стекла витрины. От взора не укрылось и то, что весь магазин освещался от многочисленных светильников, будто бы специально расставленных в разных углах и на разной высоте неисчисляемых поверхностей, чем рождали фантастический эффект и завораживающие тени.  
У дальней от входа стены стройными рядами стояли стеллажи с книгами. Запылившиеся полки таили в себе множество историй, готовых показать миру себя. Но Бекхёну показалось, что он оказался первым человеком за долгое время, что забрел в эту лавку, пускай это произошло и случайно. Он медленно шагал среди полок, аккуратно беря в руки фолианты, и, перелистывая шуршащие, пожелтевшие страницы, читал рассказы, показавшиеся ему наиболее интересными.  
Прошел примерно час, а может и целая вечность, за поглощением невероятных и удивительных сказок, когда внимание Бекхёна отвлекло настойчивое сияние. Маленькие камешки, будто запутавшиеся в паутине из нитей, отражали теплый свет одной из ламп и отбрасывали блики, падающие Бёну прямо на глаза. Поставив книгу на место, Бекхён медленно приблизился к заинтересовавшему его предмету, скрывавшемуся за плотной бархатной занавесью. Вещица практически полностью была спрятана от любопытных глаз, и лишь ее краешек лукаво выглядывал из-под бордового полотна. Отдернув ткань в сторону, Бекхён наконец понял, что это было - перед ним висел ловец снов, завораживающей красоты: пять обручей разного размера из ивовых веточек были хитро переплетены между собой плотными нитями, на которые нанизали камешки, напоминающие бирюзу и гранат, а так же перья и деревянные бусинки. В самый большой из обручей был вшит кусочек ткани с изображением картины, отчего-то показавшейся Бекхёну знакомой, хотя он был абсолютно уверен, что видел ее впервые. Искусно прорисованный густой лес, средь ветвей которого игрались закатные тени. Там была тропинка, что вела с поляны в самую глубь, а за одним из деревьев проглядывала тень человеческого силуэта. Картина была выполнена столь реалистично, что создавалось впечатление, что глаз может уловить даже, как колышется листва и тонкие веточки, а осязание способно поймать тонкий аромат хвои. Бекхён стоял будто зачарованный, сминая в руках отдернутую занавесь и смотрел, раскрыв рот на это произведение искусства, теряясь в желании пройтись по вытоптанной тропе.  
— Вам нравится? — от неожиданности Бён дернулся и резко обернулся. Позади него стоял пожилой владелец лавки, все так же мягко улыбающийся, о существовании которого Бекхён напрочь забыл. — Я сам его сделал.  
— Сами? Ничего себе! Очень красивая работа! Потрясающая! Да, мне очень нравится. Просто восторг! — Бён смущенно тараторил первое, что приходило в голову, будто его застукали за чем-то неприличным. Потупив глаза, он прижимал, все больше комкая, к груди ткань бархатной занавеси и натянуто улыбнуся, чтобы скрыть свой испуг.  
— Мне до сих пор неизвестен автор этой картины. Я приобрел ее у какого-то купца очень много лет назад, еще, когда был молодым. Но слышал, что автор – юный художник, о судьбе которого ходило множество легенд, преисполненных таинственностью. Именно с этой картины и началась моя любовь к диковинным вещам, которыми теперь заполнена вся моя лавка. — Он, посмеиваясь, смотрел через плечо Бекхёна на свою работу, но в глазах читалась непонятная журналисту грусть. — Картина сама нашептала мне сделать из нее ловец снов… — обойдя с правой стороны, он встал рядом с Бёном и все так же печально смотрел на картину, приятно улыбаясь краешками губ.  
_«Нашептала ему? Он что, сумасшедший?»_  
— Я не сошел с ума. Эта картина, в самом деле, живая. — В этот момент он посмотрел Бекхёну прямо в глаза, отчего у того по всему телу пробежали мурашки, будто он вновь оказался на улице под проливным дождем. Пронзительно синие глаза с невероятно тяжелым взглядом, что приковывал к месту не хуже гвоздей. В горле Бёна встал ком воздуха, а по спине прошелся липкий холодок. Что еще больше пугало и поражало молодого человека, так это то, что мужчина догадался, о чем он подумал. — На самом деле все вещи живые, просто мы, люди, не умеем их слушать. Но Вы ведь и сами заметили, сколь картина реалистична. Я даже почти испугался, что, если бы не вмешался, то Вы бы вошли в ее лес… — последнее он произнес почти шепотом.  
— Нет, что Вы. Это ведь попросту невозможно! — отмахнувшись рукой, Бекхён засмеялся. Отчего-то ему стало весело. Слушать старика было интересно, только вот смысл его слов был слишком неправдоподобным, как одна из сказок, что Бён читал буквально недавно. Но старик смотрел на журналиста все так же пронзительно и тяжело, от чего смех почти сразу куда-то провалился.  
— Возможно все, что мы способны себе представить. — Сказал владелец лавки, после чего развернулся к Бекхёну спиной и, шаркая ногами, направился к стойке с кассой, поправляя съехавшие на нос очки.  
— Возможно все... — еле слышно, словно эхо, Бён повторял его слова, легонько касаясь ловца снов кончиками своих пальцев. — Возможно все. — Он как завороженный повторял и повторял это не в силах оторваться от картины. Ему стыдно самому себе признаться, но ведь его и правда потянуло туда, в лес, и показалось, что он даже слышал его запах. Но он ведь не сумасшедший.  
— А как картина Вам рассказала о своем желании? – вопрос сорвался с губ прежде, чем Бекхён успел прикусить свой глупый язык и понять, как странно тот прозвучал со стороны. Старик оторвал свой взгляд от письменного стола и снова улыбнулся журналисту своей теплой улыбкой, будто бы все это время ждал именно этого вопроса.  
— Во сне.  
— Что Вы имеете ввиду? И почему Вы спрятали ловец снов за занавесью? Он ведь такой красивый... — Бекхён нерешительно отпустил образовавшийся комок ткани, осознавая, что все еще держал его в руках, прижимая к груди, и снова посмотрел на старика. На этот раз его лицо было очень серьезным, можно даже сказать немного испуганным и обеспокоенным. Он снял очки и не глядя на молодого человека стал протирать стекла, словно подбирая в голове нужные слова. Через несколько секунд он все-таки решился ответить:  
— Несколько лет назад я заблудился в его лесах. Я испугался, что если не скрою ловец снов с глаз и снова попаду в тот сон, то уже никогда не смогу выбраться из того леса. — Старик был серьезен. Бён видел, что он искренне верит в то, что говорит. Его уверенность оказалась столь заразительной, что журналисту захотелось самому убедиться во всем, в то время как здравый смысл неумолимо кричал, что все это безумие.  
— Я хочу его купить. Сколько он стоит? — рука Бекхёна уже залезла в сумку, дабы выудить оттуда кошелек, но слова старика, как гром за окном, заставили его замереть:  
— Он не продается. Я не могу позволить вам его приобрести.  
— Но, господин... — Бён запнулся, пытаясь вспомнить имя.  
— Фрайен. Эдгар Фрайен. — Подсказал старик, кивнув.  
— Господин Фрайен, я, правда, хочу его купить. Почему Вы мне отказываете? — Бекхён расстроено поджал тонкие губы. — Если честно, я не очень верю в Ваши рассказы, но он греховно красивый. Вы все равно его прячете, так пусть он будет у меня, — молодой человек слукавил немного, но вздернув подбородок, решительно посмотрел в лицо старику.  
— Значит, Вы мне не верите... — глаза владельца лавки выглядели немного зловеще за очками, на которых отражался оранжевый свет торшера, напоминающий пламя. — Хорошо. Я Вам его продам. Но не уверен, что он захочет вернуться, если того захотите Вы. В любом случае, выбор все равно остается за Вами, — и снова мужчина говорил загадками. Но это не пошатнуло уверенности и желания журналиста.  
_«Нет уж, дудки»._  
— Я его куплю. Надеюсь, Вы будете не против, если я иногда стану к Вам сюда заходить? Уж очень Вы интересно рассказываете.  
— Ну что Вы… — мистер Фрайен смущенно улыбнулся, словно мальчишка. — Я всегда рад гостям. Жаль только, что в последнее время их стало очень мало. Кажется, мой магазин раскапризничался и намеренно стал скрываться от глаз прохожих. Но Вам, как ни странно, он позволил себя найти. Так что, думаю, скоро Вы узнаете множество тайн этой лавки. Вы ей понравились.  
— Что?  
— Скоро поймете, всему свое время. Так, как Вас зовут?  
— Ох, простите, что не представился. Меня зовут Бён Бэкхён, — улыбнулся журналист.  
— Не желаете чашечку чая, Бэкхён?

△△△

Дождь прекратился, оставив после себя очищенный город, мокрый и прохладный.  
Вечернее небо проглядывало из-за уходящих вдаль туч оттенками темно-синего шелка. На горизонте практически село солнце, обронив лишь пару огненных пятен, словно случайные капли акварели, оставленные незатейливым художником, что расплывчато виднелись на кубовом фоне. Бекхён возвращался домой, вспоминая поразительные истории и легенды, что рассказал ему господин Фрайен, и сам не зная почему, но Бён отчаянно хотел верить его словам. Может, просто потому что мужчина и сам в них верил, а может, дело в том, что, на самом деле, каждому человеку в этом мире, в глубине души, хочется прикоснуться к какой-нибудь тайне. Одежда еще не до конца высохла, вследствие чего неприятно липла к коже и холодила, но душу Бекхёна приятно грел тот факт, что подмышкой у него был сверток, в котором лежал его отвоеванный ловец снов, со своей таинственной историей. Журналист искренне верил, что тот обязательно принесет ему удачу.  
Войдя в дом, Бекхён положил свою добычу на комод в коридоре и ретировался в сторону ванной комнаты. Хотелось поскорее избавиться от груза влажной одежды и расслабиться под горячими струями воды. Сегодняшний день оказался более чем насыщенным.

На журнальном столике привычно расположились документы, ноутбук, стопки листов с набросками статей и книги. На подставке остывал свежезаваренный кофе, щекоча своим пряным ароматом ноздри. Махровое полотенце на голове, растянутая футболка, сползающая с плеча. Время близилось к полуночи, а желание продолжать работу на сегодня иссякло. Бекхён, сидя на диване, устало тер переносицу и взвешивал в своей голове решение закончить писать сейчас или довести статью до конца, чтобы спокойно отоспаться завтра. В памяти всплыло, что придя домой, он оставил свою любопытную находку в коридоре, и решение нашлось само собой.  
Шаркая тапочками по деревянному полу, журналист добрался до комода, беря в руки упакованный сверток. Сняв оберточную бумагу, Бекхён любовно рассматривал свою добычу, краем сознания подмечая, что картина на ловце выглядит несколько иначе, нежели в лавке. Мысленно махнув рукой, Бён решил, что ему, скорее всего, просто показалось.  
В спальне на стене над кроватью как раз было свободное место, словно, все это время, ожидающее именно Его. Ловец идеально вписался в обстановку. Гипнотическая картина, в самом деле, манила, пленяла. «Она живая» - пронеслись слова старика Фрайена в голове, отчего по спине Бекхёна пробежались морозные мурашки. Отбросив навязчивые мысли, журналист, пытаясь убедить самого себя, произнес вслух для большей убедительности:  
— Все это бред. Картина не может быть живой. Как и книги и прочие неодушевленные предметы! — Бён сложил руки на груди и, резко развернувшись, направился к выходу из комнаты. И уже у самой двери отчетливо слышал шелест листвы и эхо далекого смеха.

△△△

Статья вышла в печать вовремя, хотя пережила не одну поправку со стороны начальства и несколько скандалов средней катастрофичности. Бекхён с чистой совестью поставил директора в известность, что берет отпуск и не собирается задерживаться в этом пропитанном бумажной пылью помещении ни минуты.  
Последние пару дней Бекхёну снились странные сны, о которых на утро он не мог сказать ничего конкретного. Воспоминания, будто лоскуты потрепавшейся старой материи. С уверенностью Бён мог сказать лишь, что было много зелени. Вспоминалось, как в детстве он лежал на траве на заднем дворе загородного домика своей бабушки. Ощущения были очень похожи. Еще он слышал чей-то голос, но что конкретно – словно высекли из его памяти. Лишь слабое послевкусие, что «что-то было». Эта недосказанность терзала его ум, не давая ни на чем сосредоточиться, хотя, еще меньше, чем неделю назад, его сны были для него в той же степени важности, как и пустой треп секретарши директора о ее новом любовнике.  
Тюль мерно колыхался под игривыми потоками весеннего ветра, что врывался через приоткрытое окно кухни, рассеивая аромат свежести по комнате. Стрелки на настенных часах едва перешагнули за два часа дня, а глаза уже невыносимо слипались. Кофе нисколько не бодрил. Видимо, стресс и постоянный недосып за последние месяцы сказались на организме куда больше, чем Бён смел предполагать; и, получив желаемую свободу от забот, тот спешил возместить упущенное.  
Прохладные простыни мягко приняли чужое тело в свои объятия, в то же мгновение позволяя Бекхёну провалиться в заветную страну Морфея.

_Солнце, плывущее в закат, мягко скользило по щекам и закрытым векам, теряясь в спутанных прядях волос Бекхёна. Приятная легкость ветерка ласкала голые ступни, блуждая по поляне, а тонкие травинки щекотали открытые участки тела. Где-то совсем близко шелестели листвой кроны деревьев, прошивая насквозь ароматом зелени и лета.  
Бекхён распахнул глаза, проваливаясь в бездну голубого неба над головой, едва тронутого румяностью грядущих сумерек. Стаи птиц летели за горизонт, разливая по бескрайности свои песни. Наряду с щебетом слуха Бекхёна коснулась и другая мелодия - высокий голос, словно плач скрипки, обволакивал и пленял. Бён приподнялся на локтях, вслушиваясь в музыку, понимая, что та струится откуда-то из леса, заманивая в свою глубь.  
Позади молодого человека внезапно послышался хруст веток, но не успел Бён обернуться, как его глаза выхватили перед собой тонкий силуэт человека за деревьями, рядом с вытоптанной тропой, ведущей куда-то в лес. Всего в нескольких метрах от Бекхёна стоял молодой парень, напоминающий лопоухого эльфа из сказки. Он смотрел как-то испуганно своими огромными глазами, цепляясь узловатыми пальцами за кору дерева, стоя чуть позади и стараясь скрыться в его тени. Лицо Бекхёна озарила улыбка. Поднявшись на ноги, он шагнул в сторону незнакомца, но тот, завидев движение в свою сторону, попятился назад, после чего резко развернулся и убежал прочь, словно подхваченный ветром.  
— Эй, подожди! — недолго думая, Бён сорвался за ним в след, ощущая себя частью какой-то игры. Необъяснимое веселье и восторг буквально топили его изнутри. Преодолев расстояние в несколько широких шагов, Бекхён ворвался в лес, будто ныряя в бескрайнее море. Журналист легко лавировал между деревьев, будто знал все пути наизусть. Огибая широкие ветки и перескакивая через массивные корни деревьев, вырвавшиеся на поверхность, Бекхён бежал, едва ощущая привычную одышку и жар легких. Силуэт незнакомца практически потерялся за деревьями, лишь фрагментами мелькал перед глазами, словно маяк. Чем дальше Бекхён уходил в лес, тем громче и импульсивнее звучала мелодия, окутывающая разум. Музыка подхватывала гостя лесных массивов, подталкивая все дальше, будто невидимые руки, ведущие его вперед, робко нашептывая на непонятном языке все тайны вселенной.  
След незнакомца потерялся на одном из поворотов. Бекхён топтался на месте, озираясь по сторонам в надежде разглядеть долговязого парня, столь строптиво унесшегося от него в неизвестность, но тщетно. Тот растворился в пространстве, будто его и не было никогда.  
«Я был потерян…» - Бён замер в то же мгновение, затаив дыхание. Находясь здесь, практически в сердце леса, он, наконец, стал различать обрывки слов заветной песни - «…по просторам немым». Сейчас он осознавал, что уже слышал ее раньше, но совершенно не помнил где, когда и было ли это в жизни или во сне, «… счастье, и боялся растаять…». Отголоски строк волновали, вызывая трепет в душе. Словно эхо далекого прошлого, мелодия накатывала упругими волнами на сознание; яркими всполохами она затрагивала память, но так и не смогла прикоснуться к ней. «Я кричал в пустоту…», казалось, что голос перемещался, вместе с прохладными потоками воздуха - он скользил по пространству и терялся за высокими деревьями, «… звенит тишина». Бекхён дернулся вперед, делая первые неуверенные шаги в направлении источника голоса, звучащего для него словно пленительная песнь дудочника, рассекая лес напролом. Шаг за шагом он наращивал темп, пока полностью не перешел на бег, «… собирал в карман молчуна».  
Бекхён озирался по сторонам, пытаясь уворачиваться от тонких и цепких веток, хлещущих куда попадет, теряясь и путаясь меж однотипных стволов деревьев. Он внимательно вглядывался в ветвистое пространство над своей головой, не веря глазам. Лес дышал. Он был живым. «Я любовался…». Сердце стучало в ушах набатом, «… его пламя лучи».  
Внезапно Бекхён заметил какое-то движение слева от себя. Притормозив, он вслушался, отчетливо различая шаги и хруст сухих веток на земле. Среди листвы стали проглядываться всполохи огненной шевелюры. Чувствуя внутреннее волнение и ажиотаж, Бекхён двинулся парню навстречу, но из-за деревьев вышел совершенно не тот высокий незнакомец, коего журналист пытался догнать. Хотя черты лица были отдаленно похожи, насколько Бён успел того запомнить, но перед ним абсолютно точно стоял не тот человек. Это существо, в принципе лишь отдаленно напоминало человека.  
Нервно отступая назад, Бекхён не мог оторвать взгляда от желтых, словно волчьих, налитых кровью глаз. Огрубевшая кожа была испещренная уродливыми шрамами и рубцами, равно, как и лицо, на котором застыла маска остервенелой злобы. Горло журналиста сжалось, не пуская в легкие кислород. Липкий ужас подкашивал ноги.  
С каждым шагом, похожих на копыта ног чудовища, Бекхёна трясло все сильнее. Только вид этого существа кричал, что он фатально опасен. Смрад смерти и безысходности вышибал из глаз слезы. Зыбкие клубы черной энергии буквально вились вокруг него и тянули свои когтистые лапы в сторону молодого человека пронизывающим холодом царапая кожу. Страх практически полностью парализовал Бёна, но инстинкт самосохранения толкал его, заставляя из последних сил пятиться назад.  
— Тебе здесь не место! — голос чудовища грудным рокотом обрушился на Бекхёна, словно гром. — Исчезни! — демон вскинул руку в сторону молодого человека и швырнул в него, словно хлыстом, вязкой темной материей, что пронзила грудь, выбивая последний дух. Бекхён споткнулся о выступающую корягу и рухнул вниз, но вместо холодной и твердой земли он ощутил под собой разверзнувшуюся, словно пасть, бездну, что с жадностью хотела поглотить его в пропасть. Сердце, пропустив удар, практически вылетело через глотку. Ужас прошил током, вырывая наружу пронзительный крик._

Бекхён судорожно подскочил в своей постели, отчаянно размахивая конечностями, и хватал ртом воздух, чувствуя, как в бешеном припадке колотится его сердечная мышца, что вот-вот раскрошит ребра. Холодный пот струился по спине и вискам. Все тело мелко дрожало. Сон. Это был всего лишь сон.  
Выбравшись из нагло опутавшей его ноги простыни, Бекхён шаткой походкой направился в душ, чтобы поскорее смыть с себя остатки паники и ночного кошмара, все еще слыша в своей голове шелест проклятого леса.

△△△

Через распахнутое окно в небольшую кухню блеклыми лучами проскользнул рассвет, стелясь по поверхностям, лениво растягиваясь через стол. Прохладный ветерок, облизывая голые пятки, гулял из комнаты в комнату, пока на столе в любимой кружке дымился кофе, рисуя в воздухе завитки. Бекхён тер пальцами переносицу, тщетно пытаясь прогнать сонливость. Настроение, откровенно говоря, зашкаливало за отметку «премерзко». Желания что-либо делать сегодня не было совершенно, хотя планы были. По крайней мере, вчера.  
После пробуждения заснуть Бёну так и не удалось. Перед внутренним взором то и дело возникал жуткий образ демона. Комичность и идиотизм ситуации выбивал из колеи - только вот, что делать со страхом, что поселился у него в груди, он совершенно не имел представления.  
Даже несмотря на то, что это был сон, у журналиста в груди застряло навязчивое ощущение, что все это было на самом деле. И оно не отпускало ни на секунду.  
 _«Что, если тот владелец антикварной лавки не врал?»_ \- этот вопрос уже протер дыру в сознании, крутясь волчком и изнывая. _«Что, если это был не просто сон?»._  
Бекхён в очередной раз опустил глаза вниз, рассматривая свои ноги, на которых красовалось несколько свежих царапин. Конечно, можно было предположить, что это постарался непоседливый котёнок, играясь с хозяином пока тот спал. Но у Бёна нет кота, и никогда не было.  
Опираясь на стеклянный стол локтями, Бекхён обессиленно цеплялся пальцами за волосы на затылке.  
— Это какой-то бред. Просто глупое совпадение. Совпадение… — Бён не верил ни единому своему слову. Мысль, что это все может оказаться правдой, сводила с ума, пропитывая сознание страхом. — Нужно вернуться в лавку.  
Решение, казалось правильным. В любом случае, ответы искать Бекхёну больше негде.

△△△

И снова угол третьей и пятой улиц. Бекхён готов был уже выть от безысходности – магазин господина Фрайена как будто сквозь землю провалился. Бён обошел эту часть города уже вдоль и поперек несколько раз, но так и не нашел переулок, по которому гулял в тот злополучный день. Его словно никогда и не существовало на картах этого города. Будто бы лавка, подобно замку Хаула, способна самопроизвольно бродить по миру, оказываясь только там, где сама того хотела.  
Бекхён грузно опустился на кованый стул на веранде какого-то кафе, обессиленно кладя на стол сверток с ловцом снов, что казалось, даже обжигал собой руки. К столику подошла миловидная официантка, учтиво интересуясь, что будет заказывать господин. Бён обернулся на голос девушки, скользя по ней взглядом, и обомлел, когда увидел за ее плечом до боли знакомую дверь. Нашелся. Магазинчик стоял на противоположной от него улице, неприметно сливаясь с серым пейзажем домов.  
Извинившись перед молодой особой, Бекхён подхватил свой сверток и ринулся в направлении лавки.  
— Только не это… — К его ужасу, дверь была заперта. Бён на всякий случай дернул за ручку еще раз, но та так и не поддалась. Закрыто. Сознание никак не хотело мириться с этим фактом, выискивая хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. Слишком глупо было бы с таким трудом найти магазин, но так и не попасть в него. Глаза зацепились за белый лист, приклеенный к стеклу витрины. Косой почерк был Бекхёну не знаком, но к кому обращено письмо и кто является адресатом, было ясно с самого начала:  
 _«Добрый день, господин Бён.  
Я имел предположение, что через несколько дней после нашей встречи, Вы захотите сюда вернуться. Сейчас меня, к сожалению, нет в городе.  
Что касается цели вашего визита - я с самого начала предупреждал Вас, что не смогу забрать Ловец Снов обратно. Теперь Вы его владелец.  
Все, что я могу Вам сказать – ищите ответы во снах. Иной мир может показаться пугающим, но только Вы способны все изменить.  
Не забывайте: охота за тайнами чужого мира может быть очень увлекательной, но и опасной тоже. Кто знает, может, Вам удастся спасти не только свою душу.  
Удачи._

_Искренне Ваш,  
Мистер Э. Фрайен.»_

Бекхён перечитывал строки раз за разом, не в силах смириться с написанным. _«Ищите ответы во снах»._ Бён рассчитывал на другой исход, но видимо, иного пути и не было никогда.

△△△

_Прохладный ветерок, играясь с растрепанными волосами, ласкал щеки и нашептывал в самое ушко свою любимую песнь. Небо совсем потемнело и в его глубине одна за другой зажигались звезды. Полный диск луны освещал лес не хуже солнца, рисуя вытянутые тени под ногами. Мелодия ветра, напоминающая скрипку, сейчас была едва слышна.  
Бекхён боялся вновь столкнуться с чудовищем на своем пути, но любопытство всегда было его сильной стороной. Он вернулся за ответами и намерен их получить.  
Тропинка петляла между высоких деревьев, то и дело возвращая его на поляну. Бёну начинало казаться, что лес намеренно пытается его запутать.  
— Да пусти же ты меня! — Бекхён раздраженно смотрел в глубину лесного пространства, поджимая губы. Он не знал, в чем причина, но сегодня лес ему явно не рад. Шагнув в очередной раз за черту хвойных деревьев, журналист поплелся мимо тропы, пробираясь насквозь, получая в ответ рассечённую веткой щеку.  
Он пока не знал, что конкретно ищет, но чутье подсказывало ему, что необходимо найти того высокого рыжика с эльфийским лицом. Где этот чудик слонялся, Бекхён не имел ни малейшего представления, но слепо верил, что обязательно найдет.  
Уверенность в своих силах таяла с каждой минутой. Бён скитался по лесу уже целую вечность. Ноги ныли от усталости, кровоточа на местах ушибов, когда тот, споткнувшись, обрушивался вниз. Опершись спиной о массивный ствол, Бекхён осел, переводя дыхание. Совсем близко послышался хруст сухих веток, рождая в голове дежа вю.  
Резко обернувшись на звук, Бён приготовился бежать, но из чащи вышел тот самый парень, которого так отчаянно пытался отыскать.  
— Ты вернулся… — в голосе незнакомца не было ни капли радости, скорее неприкрытое раздражение. — Тебе нельзя здесь находиться, возвращайся обратно.  
Бекхён на мгновение подвис от такой наглости, в возмущении хватая ртом воздух. Он подскочил на ноги, но тут же осекся, когда в нескольких метрах от них послышался шелест листвы и тяжелые шаги.  
— Черт, — рыжеволосый в мгновение ока скрылся за листвой, оставляя Бекхёна в одиночестве сотрясаться от предчувствия неизбежного.  
— Что? Снова ты? Я же сказал тебе убираться, — демоническое существо шипело, глядя Бекхёну в глаза. — Смерти ищешь, как тот безумный старик? Хочешь навечно остаться в этом мире?  
Бён ошарашенно замер, осознавая услышанное. Значит, Фрайен в самом деле чуть не заблудился в здешних лесах. Получается, он изначально знал об этом монстре, обитающем тут. Но почему тогда он позволил Бекхёну вернуться? «… Удастся спасти не только свою душу».  
— «И что все это значит?»  
— Чего встрял?! Беги! — неожиданно, запястье Бёна окольцевала чужая рука, дергая со всей силы в противоположном от демона направлении и вынуждая сорваться вперед. — Или, ты думаешь, он будет с тобой в шарады играть, вместо того, чтобы откусить твою глупую башку?  
Рыжеволосый стремительно удалялся, лавируя между деревьев, таща, словно на буксире не сопротивляющееся тело Бекхёна за собой. Парень бежал так быстро и ловко, что совершенно не вязалось с его колченогой фигурой, в то время как компактный журналист собирал своим лицом все попутные ветки.  
— Говорил же, что ты зря приперся, — незнакомец замедлил шаг, отпуская запястье Бекхёна, когда они оказались в относительно безопасном месте, на небольшой опушке у подножья горы. Груды огромных валунов рядом, лежащие друг на друге, образовывали нечто напоминающее пещеру у небольшого озера.  
— Вообще-то, ты такого не говорил, — обиженно засопел Бекхён, почувствовав себя крайне ущемленным.  
— Значит, говорю тебе об этом сейчас, — выходец эльфийского клана дерзко вздернул бровь, оборачиваясь через плечо, после чего прошел к входу в укрытие, с размаху плюхаясь на траву.  
— Как тебя зовут? — Бекхён заинтересованно всматривался в чужое нахмуренное лицо, глядящее за горизонт ночного неба.  
— Ты серьезно? — парень снова повернул голову в сторону Бёна, выражая всем своим видом крайнюю степень негодования. — Тебя сейчас интересует это? Мое имя? — фыркнув, незнакомец откинулся на свои руки. — Вместо того, чтобы уносить отсюда свои ноги, спасая неугомонную задницу от катастрофы, ты мило улыбаешься и спрашиваешь мое имя. Может тебе еще поведать все здешние легенды и построить домик на утесе? Это место проклято. — Парень хмурил брови, качая головой. — Ты как тот чудаковатый старик, мистер Фрайен, совершенно не понимаешь цену своей жизни. Я бы отдал все что угодно, лишь бы выбраться из этого кошмара…  
— Я Бекхён, — он приблизился к парню, присаживаясь рядом. — Я встречался с ним. Мистером Фрайеном. Но он мне так и не объяснил что к чему, сказал лишь, что все ответы в этом сне. Так же, он сказал мне, что я тот, кто способен спасти чужую душу. Я без понятия, что это значит, но намерен узнать.  
Незнакомец коротко ухмыльнулся, после чего заинтересованно повернул голову к Бекхёну, встречаясь с его взглядом.  
— Чанёль, — через пару минут, в итоге ответил он.  
— Спасибо, что вернулся за мной и спас от того чудовища, Чанёль, — Бекхён улыбнулся, замечая, как скулы парня стали покрываться липким румянцем. Может, он только с виду такой - острый на язык и преисполненный дерзостью. Сейчас, он больше напоминал мальчишку, загнанного в угол, который очень хочет казаться сильным.  
— Мозгами шевели реще, тогда и спасать не придется, — хмыкнул Чанёль, поднимаясь на ноги и заходя под навес из валунов под скалой. Бекхён проводил его взглядом, не рискуя нарушать чужое уединение, решая остаться на месте. «Смеясь, дарил... » - отсюда было хорошо слышно музыку леса, что пленила журналиста еще тогда, с первых нот, «… за ветром в ночи. Я был потерян...». Высокий голосок был все так же едва различимым, и лишь обрывки фраз долетали до слуха; «…все равно меня разыщи. Шепот ветра… ». Бекхёну казалось, что эта мелодия – часть загадки, с которой ему нужно будет разобраться, «… замирает в тиши».  
— Скоро дождь начнется, лучше зайди под крышу, — спустя некоторое время, тянувшееся целую вечность, подал голос Чанёль, вырастая за спиной Бёна. — Не хватало еще, чтобы тебя смыло в озеро. Не хочу из-за тебя мокнуть.  
Бекхён сразу же поднялся, следуя за долговязой фигурой, предпочитая просто молчать на чужую грубость._

_— Это не просто чудовище, — холодный дождь моросил за пределами укрытия, литаврой дополняя композицию лесной скрипичной песни. — Этот монстр – Хайд, часть моей души, расколовшейся много лет назад. — Чанёль задумчиво смотрел перед собой, словно разговаривал не с Бекхёном, а с самим собой. — Когда-то, я был частью другого мира. Я был художником и обожал рисовать картины. Мог заниматься этим днями и ночами, совершенно забывая о времени. У меня, того прежнего, было две страсти – рисование и Он. Я был слепо влюблен и готов был отказаться практически от всего, ради этого человека, но он потребовал взамен на свою любовь – распрощаться с холстом и красками навек. Он тогда сказал мне, что желает быть единственным смыслом моей жизни. — Взгляд Чанёля казался угасшим.  
— Любовь не должна быть столь эгоистичной, — Бекхёна раздирало чувство несправедливости и злости. Чанёль, смотрящий в никуда и обнимающий себя руками за плечи, выглядел безумно потерянным и отстраненным.  
— Когда он увидел, что я засомневался, прежде чем дать свой ответ, то ушел из моей жизни навсегда, так и не дождавшись моих слов, — Чанёль продолжал, не отрывая взгляда от серой стены набирающего силу дождя. — Я был сильно раздавлен и угнетен. Мои чувства выходили из-под контроля, и чтобы выплеснуть всю обиду и боль - я нарисовал картину, как символ своей душевной пустоты. — Низкий бархат голоса практически сливался с барабанящим дождем снаружи. — Это был лес, густой и темный.  
Бекхён удивленно охнул - пазлы начали складываться. Чанёль криво ухмыльнулся на реакцию журналиста.  
— Получается…  
— Получается, что я создал картину, а она поглотила меня самого, расщепляя на части. Моя боль, злость и отчаяние были настолько велики, что возродились в этом мире отдельно от моего естества. И теперь, этот монстр жаждет меня уничтожить, опасаясь, что я смогу найти выход из этого мира.  
— А ты до сих пор…?  
— Нет. Больше нет.  
— Ясно. — После этой истории, Бекхён, кажется, начал понимать, что же хотел сказать ему мистер Фрайен.  
Воцарилось молчание, но, как ни странно, совершенно не чувствовалась неловкость. Каждый был занят своими мыслями, и лишь топот дождя и эхо красивой мелодии нарушали тишину.  
— А есть способ уничтожить чудовище? — Бекхён резко развернулся, отмечая, как вздрогнул от неожиданности Чанёль.  
— Я не уверен, — парень стушевался, запуская пальцы в копну рыжих волос. — Я старался избегать встреч с ним и никогда не задумывался о его уязвимых местах, — Бекхён заметно поник от услышанного. — Но Эдгар рассказывал мне, что находил где-то здесь на опушке серебряный меч, плотно увитый плющом, но так и не сказал, где именно. Жаль, что я его так и не нашел. Возможно, меч и является ответом.  
— А мистер Фрайен говорил что-нибудь о песне? — Бекхён взволнованно придвинулся ближе.  
— Он говорил мне, что если я разгадаю ее смысл, то смогу освободиться, но сам он не в силах мне был с этим помочь, — Чанёль снова начал хмуриться, напрягая челюсть. — Я еще ни разу не слышал песню целиком, лишь рваные обрывки слов._

_Плаксивая погода навевала тоску, возвращая Бекхёна в тот день, когда он впервые вляпался во все эти чудеса, очаровавшись красотой искусно выполненного ловца снов. В голову лезли странные мысли. Когда он смотрел на Чанёля, мирно задремавшего под его боком, в душе рождалось топящее желание защитить этого великовозрастного ребенка. Его история затронула те струны в сердце Бекхёна, о которых он даже не подозревал. Он так же не понимал, почему тот решил ему довериться, хотя до этого ощетинившись только и делал, что ругался. Но отчего-то, отчаянно не хотелось это доверие подрывать. Удивительный все же этот парень, Чанёль. Немыслимым образом, он располагал к себе, даже когда обзывался и вредничал. Бекхён рассматривал его спящий профиль, решаясь на самый безумный поступок в своей жизни._

△△△

**  
_#np: XIA (Junsu) feat. Tablo – Flower (inst.)_   
**

_Когда Чанёль распахнул глаза, дождь уже прекратился, оставляя после себя лишь слякоть и грязные лужи. Рядом с ним никого не было. На мгновение, парень решил, что Бекхён попросту сбежал, вернулся в свой мир, что было бы не особо удивительно, но эти мысли развеялись в ту же секунду, как над кронами деревьев раздался болезненно пронзительный крик._

_Чанёль бежал так быстро, насколько позволяли силы, необъяснимый страх за другого человека съедал его изнутри. До места, откуда были слышны отчетливые звуки драки, оставался с десяток шагов.  
Когда Чанёль вышел на небольшую поляну, то первым делом увидел свой самый жуткий кошмар. Хайд стоял к нему спиной, утробно рыча и сжимая нечто в руках перед собой. Темные сгустки энергии пульсировали и обвивали его тело, вытягиваясь вслед за руками. Когда Чанёль присмотрелся, то в ужасе осознал, что, то самое «нечто» - это трепыхающийся Бекхён, которого монстр безжалостно душил, оторвав за шею от земли. _

_Не помня себя от страха, журналист из последних сил цеплялся пальцами за обхватившую горло ладонь, чувствуя, как темнеет перед глазами. Отсутствие кислорода жгло легкие, а с губ не мог сорваться ни единый звук. Под болтающимися в воздухе ногами, в траве лежал найденный им на опушке серебряный меч.  
Внезапный толчок вынудил разжать чудовище свои лапы и уронить полубессознательное тело Бекхёна на землю. Чанёль набросился на Хайда, замахиваясь для точного удара в челюсть. Его лицо искажала гримаса безумия и гнева. В глазах читалась неприкрытая боль.  
Бекхён ничком лежал на траве, ощущая, как болит каждый мускул тела. Его война была фактически проиграна, но победить монстра, так или иначе, должен Чанёль. Только он способен уничтожить свой собственный страх. На трясущихся руках, Бён приподнялся, вскидывая взгляд на ужасающую возню двух существ, так сильно похожих между собой, но до безумия разных. Хайд, не жалея сил, наносил болезненные удары. В лунном свете стекающая из ран рыжеволосого кровь выглядела завораживающей и дико пугающей. _

_Чанёль бился насмерть. Он пропускал размашистые удары монстра, но не забывал отвечать тем же. Ноги уже еле держали, но сдаваться было нельзя. Слишком долго он бегал и прятался. Придя сюда и вызывая чудовище на поединок, Бекхён показал ему, что страху надо смотреть в лицо, и бороться до самого конца. Мощный удар под дых вышиб почву из-под ног, швыряя тело на пару метров в даль. Чанёль впечатался в землю рядом с Бекхёном, кубарем катясь чуть дальше по инерции. Подниматься было невыносимо. Голова шла кругом, воздух, зажатый в легких, вырывался наружу сдавленным кашлем, вперемешку с кровью. Чанёль хрипел, кое-как приподнимаясь на четвереньках.  
— Меч, — голос Бекхёна больше напоминал хрип. — Прямо под твоей рукой, меч. Возьми его.  
Чанёль сквозь боль повернул голову к шепчущему Бёну, вопросительно уставившись в его лицо. Журналист лишь скосил глаза, дергая головой в сторону правой руки Чанёня. Когда тот проследил за его взглядом, то заметил поблескивающую в лунном свете рукоятку серебряного меча, наполовину зарытого в траве. Тот самый меч, о котором говорил старик. Это не было выдумкой, он в самом деле существовал.  
Хайд, заметно потрепанный, все еще стоял на ногах, наступая в атаку. Чанёль схватился за рукоять, идеально легшую в его ладонь. Маленькая капля уверенности растеклась по его жилам. _

_Оба парня поднялись на ноги, шатко вступая в бой. Вселяющих ужас рык чудовища разлетелся над поляной. Не медля ни секунды, Чанёль, твердо отталкиваясь ступнями от земли, побежал в наступление, замахиваясь холодным оружием. Бекхён, пока Хайд отвлечен Чанёлем, кинулся на его шею сзади, вцепляясь мертвой хваткой в волосы, оттягивая их назад. Монстр утробно взвыл, пропуская удар мечом, что рассек его руку, прикрывающую лицо. Сильно дернувшись, чудовище сбросило с себя журналиста и развернулось к нему лицом. Замахнувшись здоровой рукой, Хайд нанес удар, который Бекхён чудом избежал, перекатившись в сторону, отчего кулак был безжалостно впечатан в землю. Но от второго удара увернуться не смог. Отлетев в сторону на несколько метров, Бён рухнул на камни и затих. Чанёль, смотря на неподвижного парня, чувствовал, как что-то оборвалось в его душе. Ужас в глазах сменился жаждой мести.  
Бекхён лежал неподвижно, на грани своего сознания. Тело ныло, будто готовое раскрошиться в любое мгновение. Прохладный порыв ветра немного ослабил боль, но через секунду глаза молодого человека широко распахнулись: в его сознании зазвучал тихий шепот, словно некто напевал ему мелодию прямо на ушко. Чистая песнь, в которой слышно каждое слово:_

__

Я был потерян, где-то за гранью,  
Блуждал по просторам немым.  
Я искал забытое счастье,  
И боялся растаять, как дым.

Я кричал в пустоту что есть мочи,  
Смотрел, как звенит тишина,  
А минуты, что были короче,  
Собирал в карман молчуна.

Я любовался теплым закатом,  
Ловил ртом его пламя лучи.  
Смеясь, дарил солнце округе,  
Гоняясь за ветром в ночи…

Я был потерян, где-то за гранью.  
Но ты все равно меня разыщи.  
Шепот ветра слышен тогда лишь,  
Когда все замирает в тиши.

Чанёль рухнул на землю спиной, понимая, что сил подняться уже нет. Перед глазами все плыло, виски сдавило тупой болью, пульсирующей набатом. Хайд, волоча израненную ногу, медленно приближался к парню, растягивая ухмылку на губах.  
— Ты такой глупый и наивный, — рокотал монстр, склонив голову и наблюдая за страданиями Чанёля, мерзко сотрясаясь от смеха. — Если ты хотел выжить, то лучше бы и дальше скрывался. Я был слишком великодушным, позволяя тебе это. Жаль, что ты не оценил.  
Хайд стоял вплотную возле лежащего тела, склоняясь над ним и рассматривая лицо, истерзанное ранами.  
— Ты умрешь быстро, — монстр замахнулся рукой, сжимая массивную ладонь в кулак. Удар обрушился вниз, но Чанёль, резко дернувшийся вперед, увернулся и вонзил меч по самую рукоятку в грудь Хайда. В глазах чудовища застыло неверие. Чужое тело сотрясало в агонии, но вместо грудного воя послышался только жалкий хрип.  
Отбросив тело вместе с мечом в сторону, Чанёль смотрел, как Хайд превращается в пепел, рассеиваясь над землей, подхваченный ветром. Рыжеволосый перевернулся на живот. Ползком достигнув Бекхёна, молодой человек аккуратно приподнял его обессиленно обмякшее тело:  
— У нас получилось, Бекхён. Твоя идея была тупая до крайности, но ведь получилось, — Чанёль обхватил ладонями лицо Бёна, поглаживая большим пальцем щеку, не в силах сдержать дурашливой улыбки.  
— Нечего обвинять меня в глупости. Ты сам ведь умнее так и не придумал, — парень говорил тихо, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на смеющихся глазах напротив. — Я узнал текст песни - я ее услышал. Она даже сейчас играет, эта мелодия… ты ее слышишь?  
— Нет, не слышу. О чем она?  
Бекхён закрыл глаза, выдыхая. Приоткрыв рот, Бён запел, выпуская через легкие первые ноты. Чистая, прекрасная мелодия заструилась, срываясь с его губ. Но когда он допел до конца, то уловил продолжение, которого он не слышал до этого:

Поцелуй же холодные губы  
Пробуди желание жить.  
Исцели своим взглядом все раны.  
Я хочу уходя, где-то быть.

До Бёна, наконец, дошло:  
— Я разгадал смысл песни, — пленительная улыбка озарила его лицо. Чанёль вопросительно вскинул брови, сводя их на переносице, чуть приоткрывая рот. Его ладони все так же обхватывали чужое испачканное лицо, ласково поглаживая скулу. Бекхён внимательно посмотрел в глаза перед собой и, не отрывая взгляда, чуть подался вперед. Его теплое дыхание коснулось кожи лица Чанёля, пуская мурашки по спине. Рыжий, удивленно проследив взглядом от глаз к устам журналиста и обратно, уже самовольно притянул парня ближе к себе.  
Бекхён осторожно прикоснулся своими губами к чужим, пробуя их на вкус. Мягкие, манящие, словно созданные специально для него. Чанёль с чуть большим напором впился в чужой рот, распахивая его навстречу и углубляя поцелуй, срывая с языка Бекхёна томный стон. Рану на губе саднило, но сладость момента была слишком головокружительной и желанной. Бёну хотелось раствориться в крепких руках, прижимающих его все теснее. Приятная легкость заполнила все тело, а когда он распахнул глаза, то осознал, что уже лежит в своей постели и самозабвенно терзает свою подушку, вминая ее в лицо.

△△△

Дверной колокольчик знакомым переливом встретил своего посетителя, приветствуя на пороге.  
— Добрый день, господин Бекхён. Как Вам путешествие между мирами? — мистер Фрайен стоял за своей кассовой стойкой, наблюдая сквозь прозрачные стекла очков за молодым человеком, что только что вошел в магазин.  
— Увлекательно, как Вы и написали тогда. И, конечно же, несказанно опасно, — Бекхён улыбнулся, опираясь локтями о деревянную поверхность стойки. — Настолько, что у меня до сих пор по всему телу заживают синяки. Жаль только, что я так и не смог узнать, правильно ли понял загадку, скрытую в песне. Получилось ли у меня освободить из плена собственного творения того очаровательного художника.  
Бекхён грустно опустил глаза, рассматривая свои пальцы. Мистер Фрайен наблюдал за ним с отцовской любовью, не скрывая доброй улыбки. Он мягко коснулся чужого плеча, потрепав:  
— Возможно, ответ Вы найдете прямо здесь, в этом магазине, — старик лукаво подмигнул, разворачиваясь к Бекхёну спиной и скрываясь за дверью, ведущей в подсобку или же на склад.  
— Снова Вы заговорили загадками, — Бён расстроенно надул губы, тяжело выдыхая.  
Пока владелец лавки был занят в скрытом помещении, Бекхён решил пройтись по магазину. Ему нравилось рассматривать каждую вещь, трогать ее в руками. Буквально в воздухе витал аромат таинственности. _«Ну и немного пыли»._  
Бекхён медленно шагал вдоль антикварной мебели, направляясь в сторону стеллажей с книгами – самому полюбившемуся месту в лавке. Бён зачарованно скользил пальцами по пыльным корешкам, ища ту самую, что не успел дочитать в прошлый раз. Дойдя до нужной полки, Бекхён разочарованно обнаружил, что нужного фолианта нет на месте.  
— Ты не это ли потерял? — Бекхён резко вскинул голову, встречаясь с теплым взглядом огромных эльфийских глаз и широкой улыбкой. Парень держал в руке нужную ему книгу, — прости, но я ее уже себе застолбил.  
Рыжеволосый ухмыльнулся, цепляясь узловатыми пальцами за одну из щек Бекхёна, сжимая.  
— Я дам тебе ее почитать, но только на одном условии.  
— Если не отпустишь мое лицо, останешься без книги и без руки.  
— Договорились, — рассмеялся парень, отпуская щеку.  
— Так какое условие? — Бекхён нахмурился, потирая саднящее место.  
Чанёль наклонился вплотную к чужому ушку, шепча низким баритоном:  
— Это ужасная тайна. Но я, так и быть, тебя посвящу, — и прежде, чем Бён успел опомниться, прильнул к его губам в сладком поцелуе.

\- THE END -


End file.
